1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a near-infrared absorption film suitable for disposing on a front surface of a plasma display (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in general, in electromagnetic wave shield optically transmitting materials disposed on the front surfaces of plasma displays (PDP), a near-infrared ray absorption film which absorbs near-infrared rays that cause malfunctions of other peripheral electronic equipment, is affixed to the PDP side of the display. It is required that this near-infrared absorption film has a high selective near-infrared absorbing ability to effectively block near-infrared rays while having excellent visible light transparency and tone.
In order to satisfy the above requirements, various near-infrared absorption films have been studied and proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open UP-A) Nos. 09-230134, 10-78509 and 11-316309, but due to technical developments in recent years, infrared absorption films with still higher near-infrared ray blocking power, superior visible light transparency and better appearance have come to be required.